Amorphous
by Indigo8888
Summary: Levi is a talented shapeshifter with abusive parents who ruined his life at his old school. He has a chance to turn it around now that he has moved, and he meets Gray who happens to be a hunter. Based in the world of Supernatural. Gay romance. Maybe some Destiel, or Dean and some original character.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Supernatural, Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, or anything from Supernatural.

My original characters and the plot of this story are mine.

* * *

Everything italics is what someone is thinking.

Bold print is text that someone is reading.

* * *

This is my first fanfiction ever so please review and go easy on me. I tried really hard on this.

* * *

Levi looked at himself in the bathroom mirror before leaving the house for his first day of his Junior year in a new town.

Levi- _I screwed everything up last year but this is a chance to get everything right... Just don't look at any of the security cameras, get caught in anyone's stupid "selfies", get near any dogs, or make contact with anyone's jewelry... I have to act normal, sound calm, and look confident. I won't let anyone know what I am. This time I will be more prepared and I won't look as stupid trying to explain things, or avoiding things that would expose me. This year is going to be okay._

Levi entered the building into the cafeteria terrified but not showing it just looking for a place to sit down.

Levi- _Should I sit down alone and hope someone decides to sit next to me and talk to me or should I try to find someone that I might be able to have a conversation with?_

Levi looked around... There were the jocks, but he hated the concept of sports with a passion and they would probably pick on him... There were the nerds playing trading card games, and they would have the most in common with him, but he thought card games were undignified and wasn't a hardcore nerd like most of them were... One group of people appeared more intelligent than the others but they were only capable of getting good grades and didn't understand or remember anything they learn... There were they preps, and the wannabees, and the punk kids, and the trouble makers, and the outcasts, and the cliques of girls... He didn't have a single place to fit in...

Levi found himself on the ground all of a sudden when some cute guy was turning to get out of their seat and accidentally tripped him.

Kid- I'm so sorry I didn't see you there! Here let me help you up.

The kid gave Levi his hand to help him up but when Levi took it he took his hand back almost screaming in pain. The kid was wearing a silver ring.

Levi- Sorry about that. I have a bad burn on this hand, so it hurts to touch anything. _Crap! what if he can tell I'm lying?_

Levi was clenching his fist shut making fake burn on his hand and slowly opened it to show the kid.

Kid- Oh that looks bad, you should get that bandaged. My names Gray.

Levi- I'm Levi, and this burn's nothing, I've been burned way worse before and I've always healed quickly. _Well at least thats true..._

Gray- What could you be doing that could get you burned like that, or worse?

Levi- When I was having some trouble with- in school and become more distant from my parents they thought it would be good for me to find some kind of constructive hobby so I started glass blowing. _Well now I'm being honest but what if he thinks glass blowing is weird?_

Gray- Why didn't you decide to learn an instrument, painting, drawing, sculpting, or fishing, or something?

Levi- I already know how to play piano, violin, cello, timpani, harp, guitar, flute, oboe, clarinet, piccolo, french horn, saxophone, trombone, tuba, drums, marimba, xylophone, harmonica, theremin, and glass armonica. I am already pretty decent at drawing, painting, carving, modeling clay, casting, and stone masonry. Fishing? Hell no. I can speak Latin, Spanish, Italian, and French, and I am almost done learning Greek, Gaelic, and German. I have always made very good grades, I'm knowledgeable in many things that you don't learn in school, and I even take college classes over the Summer and during my unfilled time. I already have a degree in anthropology, applied sciences, some degree pertaining to algebra, a degree in American history and a degree in world history. They are all just minor ones really and I was only able to get them because I only had to take one class for each degree so it wasn't like I had to go through an entire semester at a college. I am a very gifted person and I can- do things that you would think they would find amazing and see as a gift but they don't accept it. Soon they are probably going to try to find something else for me to do if they don't kill me first. I've always been anti-social and socially awkward and I ended up becoming the laughingstock of my old school so my family moved here so I could have a fresh start.

Levi realized he gave a little more information than he probably should have but didn't really care.

Gray- Wow! You really are talented! I know what it is like for parents to not accept what you like to do and never be satisfied too, but not on the same scale as you, and I also know what it's like to be made fun of, and this happens to be my first year at this school too.

Levi- So I guess there is someone here I can relate to. Cafeterias are always the worst place when you are going to a new school...

Gray- I thought I was the only one who felt that way.

Levi chuckled. He had found a friend already and he was beginning to truly believe it would be a good year for him.

Levi and Gray were chatting all through breakfast. It turned out Gray was into a lot of the same things as Levi. He was into older video games, thought dating it was stupid how kids are "dating", thought it was ridiculous how kids have cell phones and waste so much time on social media and taking pictures of themselves, and strongly opposed alcohol, drugs, tobacco, and smoking. Gray only had his dad, and two older brothers. Joseph was his oldest brother who was an asshole, and then David who was the typical older brother.

Levi had a fine time in art, actually learned something in physics, and was given a little bit of a challenge in geometry. By lunch he had had enough with all the syllabuses the teachers were giving out.

Levi found Gray and sat down next to him.

Gray- School sucks...

Levi- I like school when my parents don't try to fill all my empty time with it and when I actually learn something.

Gray- This really is way below your level isn't it?

Levi- YES!

Gray chuckled a little.

Levi- So what is it you do that your parents don't accept?

Gray- Well- um... It's not easy to talk about but... My dad wants me to join the family business but I want to go to college and become a doctor, or a lawyer, or an entrepreneur.

Levi- Do what you want. I wish I had problems like that. My parents don't really want anything to do with me and they treat me like a problem to be solved and use me to get praise while they can...

Gray- That's not all they don't approve of. About a year ago when I thought my dad was out of the house for the weekend I decided to take a guy on a date at my house for dinner but my dad came home early and caught me and ever since he has been ashamed of me because I'm gay.

Levi- There's no way your gay. Almost all the gay guys I've met are weird or feminine.

Gray- Well I don't consider myself weird or feminine.

Levi- I'm gay too.

Gray- Really? Most gays guys I've known aren't attractive.

Levi- You think I'm attractive?

Gray- Of course I do.

Levi- Well that makes me feel more comfortable since I find you attractive.

Levi and Gray did some more chatting and ended up swapping phone numbers.

Levi- So Gray would you like to go to dinner with me at some restaurant in town?

Gray- Are you asking me out on a date?

Levi- Yes, just to get to know each other better.

Gray- Of course I'll go out on a date with you. So I guess that makes us boyfriends?

Levi- No it doesn't. We just met each other. You go on a dates with people to see what kind of person you are into and if you like the person you are going on a date with, and then after you go on a couple dates and you hit it off you are a couple.

Gray- Sounds more mature than the way everyone else is "dating" I guess.

Levi jokingly rolled his eyes.

Levi- How about my place? Wednesday at 8:00 pm? My parents are half way across the country so they won't be there tonight, and I can cook some really good calzones.

Gray- sounds like a plan.

The bell rang shortly after they made arrangements for their date and Levi went to the rest of his classes only paying half attention but still getting his work done.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gray Winchester's point of view**

Gray was looking through his closet wondering what to wear for a date.

Gray- Hey David, what would you wear if you were going on a date?

David- What's that? You have a date tonight? Some guy is taking you on a date? Looks like my little brothers all grown up!

Gray- Shut up and answer the question, this isn't my first date either and you know it.

David- I would wear a nice T shirt, that jacket of yours, and a pair of jeans.

Gray- Isn't that a little casual for a date?

David- It's your first date with the guy, first dates aren't usually fancy unless your trying to hard, and it isn't a good idea to have a fancy first date. You aren't going somewhere fancy are you?

Gray- No he's inviting me to his house while his parents are half way across the country and he's the one cooking.

David- A nice T shirt, your jacket, and a pair of jeans will be fine.

Gray- Thanks David. That's very helpful.

David- You nervous?

Gray- You bet I am! Just promise me you will back off and won't let dad or Joseph find out.

David- You afraid of them getting mad because your going on a date with a guy, or afraid they will try and test him?

Gray- Both.

David- I'll try to keep it from them but I can't make any promises.

Gray- Thanks.

All of a sudden Joseph the second oldest brother came through the hallway and looked through at David and Gray talking to each other.

Joseph- Whats up?

Both- Nothing.

Gray- School sucks and having nothing to do after school is just as bad.

Joseph- You should have taken P.E. Gray. They usually make everyone climb a rope early some time during the first week of school and if you have any gay guys in your class you'll be able to look up their skirts when they climb.

David- Shut up Joseph! There is nothing wrong with Gray!

Gray- I second that notion! Gay guys aren't girls, or feminine! They are just guys! I don't know why you have a problem with it but what you said was uncalled for! Get out of my room!

Joseph- Whatever faggot.

Gray got up to punch him in the face but David who was already standing up got him first sending him running out of the room.

David- Don't listen to him! You do plan on checking him don't you?

Gray- We are going out to dinner so it won't be too hard to use salt, and I'll switch the water in his glass with some holy colloidal silver.

David- What's colloidal silver?

Gray- It's basically just mineral water but with silver instead of minerals, it can be used as medicine because bacteria can't grow in the presence of silver. Is that simple enough for you?

David- Why don't you just use your silver ring?

Gray- What silver ring?

David- The one you are wearing right now.

Gray- I thought that it was really high quality stainless steel.

David- It's silver, you probably just never thought much of it and didn't bother to remember.

Gray- Like you with your homework?

David- Not funny, and stop getting off topic. What if he is a monster or a demon? Will you be prepared to see him freaking out from the silver water entering his system?

Gray- I guess it will be hard but I'll have to be prepared. We can't think like this. Odds are he isn't a monster or a demon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Levi's point of view**

Levi was nervous and frantically trying to make sure the calzones were cooked right.

Levi was trying to think of ways to figure out whether or not Gray was a hunter or not.

Levi- _He is going on a date with a monster, only has one parent, his dad is hard on him and wants him to join "the family business", and he wears a silver ring. What if he knows because of the way I reacted to touching his silver ring? What if he saw that I didn't have a burn on my hand before I made a fake one on my hand?_

As the time drew closer and closer to 8:00 he only got more and more nervous and tried to come up with a plan to make himself not appear suspicious to Gray if he was a hunter.

Levi- _Okay... I can make my calzone really salty so that if he is a hunter he won't think I'm a demon... But I can't think of any ways to do holy water, and I can't do silver._

Eventually the doorbell rang and when Levi opened the door he found Gray outside holding a daffodil.

Gray- I'm not late am I? Please tell me I'm not late! Wait I'm not early am I? That would be worse!

Levi- Your timing is fine, and you look nice by the way.

Gray- Oh this is for you.

Gray handed him the daffodil with the hand that had the silver ring.

Levi prepared himself to come in contact with the burning silver and took the daffodil.

Levi- _Damn! That silver burns!_ Thanks. I love daffodils. _That's an understatement..._ Come in! The calzones are ready. _Slightly_ _burnt would be more fitting than "ready" would..._

Gray- I love calzones! I can't wait to eat.

Gray sat down at the table that had two small empty glasses and two plates with BIG calzones on them.

Levi- Sorry about the glasses being empty, I've been distracted all evening anticipating our date. I'll go fill them up.

Gray- Oh don't worry, let me do it, I happen to have my mother's flask on me. It was one of the few things she had to leave to my family when she died so I keep it with me wherever I go.

Gray only filled the glasses halfway because the flask only had so much water but Levi didn't seem to care enough to even notice.

Levi- I like my calzones kind of salty.

Gray noticed Levi putting a fair amount of salt on his calzone and decided that it was enough to not have to the salt test.

Gray began eating his calzone.

Gray- THIS IS SO GOOD!

Levi- I'm glad you think so, it's the only thing I know how to cook unless you can't macaroni and ramen noodles.

Gray- I feel under-dressed right now... It isn't too bad is it?

Levi- it isn't bad at all. To be honest I feel over dressed in this button up shirt.

Gray looked into Levi's eyes and Levi looked into his and they could tell how they felt about each other and they knew that they were going to be together for a long time with lots of laughter, and sadness, and anger, and love until Levi reached for his glass.

Levi took a small drink of his water but managed to spit half of it out before he fell to the ground in pain.

Levi- Gray? What did you put in the water? What did you do to me? Why are you doing this?

Gray- I didn't want this to happen Levi it was only a test. I thought you would pass it. What are you? Is Levi even your name?

Levi- You're a hunter aren't you?

Gray- As much as I try to put my families lifestyle behind me, I am a hunter. Now answer my questions!

Levi- Please don't kill me Gray! I've never hurt anyone, at least not on purpose, and I'm not like most monsters! I haven't lied to you about anything except when I made that fake burn so that you wouldn't know that I was hurt by the silver. I just want to live my life along with society, go to college, and accomplish something!

Gray- God damn it Levi! Answer my questions!

Levi shut his eyes and tears began flowing through them and as he answered his voice kept breaking up.

Levi- I'm a shapeshifter, and no Levi isn't my name! My parents had me change my name and appearance when we moved, we had to assume new identities to try and keep hunters from finding me again.

Gray- You said you hurt some one but not on purpose, who was it and why did you hurt them?

Levi- He was a hunter and he was trying to kill me! I didn't mean to kill him! I only meant to knock him out!

Levi began bawling his eyes out...

Levi- I didn't mean to kill him! I was just trying to protect myself!

Gray was trying not to cry and everything he had ever learned told him to kill Levi but he couldn't.

Gray- I won't kill you but if you ever kill anyone, I will not hesitate to put you down! Have I made myself clear?

Levi- You aren't going to kill me?

Gray- No but I will if you ever kill anyone.

Levi- Yes! I understand! Thank you!

Levi was still crying.

Gray began to cry a little and ran out the door leaving Levi on the floor with the silver going through his system and got in his car and rushed home...


	4. Chapter 4

**Gray Winchester's point of view**

Gray ran as fast as he could through the door and down the hallway into his room slamming the doors behind him as he went through them and sat on his bed with his pillow on his lap ready to cry, scream, or punch into it.

Gray heard a knock on the door.

David- Gray may I come in?

Gray tried to ask him to come in but his voice broke up too much for a single word to come out and it came out as crying noises which was essentially David's cue to come on in.

David- What happened?

Gray sat there quietly staring at his pillow with tears streaming down his face.

David- Was the guy a jerk?

Gray continued his silence his face not even changing.

David- Oh no. He was wasn't he? You had to do it didn't you?

Gray- He was... b... b... but... I... I... Could... couldn't... do... it...

David- Are you serious? You let it live?

Gray- He's a kid just like me... He isn't bad... He really likes me... and I like him... he's only killed one person... a hunter... he tried to kill him... Levi only meant to knock him out... Levi never meant to kill him... Levi's only a shapeshifter... He doesn't need to... eat... people... or kill them... He doesn't have... any... reason to... kill...

David- Gray! You have no idea how bad this is!

Gray- David... Don't hurt him... Please don't hurt him... He isn't bad...

Gray's phone rang signaling that it received a text.

Levi- I'm sorry it had to end like this. I really liked you and I know you really liked me before you found out what kind of freak I am. I know I won't be able to live here and go to the same school as you so I am saying good bye. When the Sun rises tomorrow I will already be gone. No matter where I go I will never be able to forget you, and the damage the silver going through my veins and pumping through my heart did to me will probably never completely go away. I've never been more than a burden, or a problem that needed to be fixed. First my parents, then the hunters, and then you. These may be the last words I ever say to anyone, but then again they may not. I haven't made up my mind yet, but either way you'll never see me again. You were a good friend for the short amount of time that we knew each other and even though we only knew each other for a short time I love you.

Gray just sat there and couldn't cry anymore, he could hardly feel anything at all, and wished he would go completely numb so he wouldn't feel so much pain...

David knew something was up.

David- What does it say?

Gray- He said good bye. He won't ever see me again, and he says he might commit suicide but either way he'll make sure that he's never a problem in my life again...

David and Gray just sat there.

For weeks Gray hardly ate, slept, talked to anyone, or did anything. His grades were suffering, he lost 25 pounds, everyone thought he had severe mental problems or took drugs.

There were three knocks on Gray's door before the door opened.

David- Gray... Please talk to me... You've been bottling everything up inside of you and I'm afraid... You're not getting any nutrition, rest, or sunlight, and your limbs are going to atrophy if you just sit there every day... We're all scared... Joseph is doing almost as bad as you are wishing he would have been a better brother and dad is afraid that it's all his fault, and that you hate him, and he is afraid to talk to you because he feels like he has failed you as a father...

Gray- It hurts... so... much... I feel so... alone... What if... he... really... did... take... his... life?

David- I know it hurts! Tell me about it! You aren't alone! I don't think he took his life. I just have this feeling...

Gray- I miss him so much... Josephs always treated me like I'm nothing and he hates me... Dad has never been satisfied with me, and he hates me for being gay... Levi was a monster and I screwed it all up with him... I've never been able to make any real friends before him... I want to get out of this life but Dad won't let me... Even my own life won't seem to let me... I just want to go to college and live my own life... A normal life with a home, and a husband, and friends, and an honest job where I can say I have achieved something...

David- Dad just wants what he thinks is best for you... He is trying his best... He doesn't hate you for being gay, he's okay with it now... He won't stop you from leaving but he is afraid to let you... He is afraid to let you be alone... and Joseph cares about you... he just has a lot of things going on that he is having trouble coping with ever since mom died... There's dinner on the table if you feel like eating...

The next morning when Gray woke up after actually managing to sleep he got up and went to the breakfast table to eat for the first time in a while.

Everyone was glad to see him, his dad smiled at him and Joseph hugged him.

David came running to Gray with an envelope all of a sudden half way through looking through the mail.

David- It's him!

Gray looked at the envelope which had a fancy print of a daffodil on it and a daffodil on the stamp and opened it.

Levi-  
 **Dear Gray,**

 **I've never been good at writing letters and this one is particularly hard to write but I can't just leave you wondering if I am dead or not.**  
 **Leaving you was hard and I am barely coping. Please don't try to find me at the adress that it says this letter came from because I will**  
 **already be gone. I have to leave because my neighbors have a dog and their son is practicing photography and I don't want to be**  
 **discovered. I am sorry for the pain I have caused you, maybe one day we will come across each other again under better circumstances.**  
 **I hope your disputes between you and your family are resolved. My parents never really cared for me, and now I don't even have them**  
 **anymore. Don't ever take your family for granted. Don't have any stupid arguements with them, and try to resolve everything that you**  
 **can.**

 **I love you and I always will.**

 **~Levi**

Gray and David looked at each other after reading the letter.

Henry- Who's the letter from Gray?

Gray- No one dad...

David was standing behind Gray shaking his head and mouthing "NO!"

Henry- Was it that guy you snuck out to see after your the third day at school?

Gray- You know about that?

Henry- I saw you sneaking out, cutting one of the daffodils in our garden, the smile on your face, and the way you left without telling anyone at such a time made me figure. I was your age once too, I know when you are sneaking out and I can tell why.

Gray- I thought that if I told you you would freak out because I was going on a date with a guy, or test him, maybe both.

Henry- I take it you did it yourself though right.

Gray turned away and closed his eyes covering them with his hands and bent over trying to hide his face in his lap.

Gray- I let him go.

Henry- You what?!

Gray- I couldn't kill him! He had never truly done anything wrong! He was the only friend I've ever had! He could understand everything I was going though!

Henry- What was he?!

Gray- He was a shapeshifter. Their just like people... They don't have urges to eat people, or have to eat people... Most of them are so insane and corrupted because they are abused and hated their entire lives...

Henry- I understand... You couldn't do it... It's okay... As long as he stays out of trouble no trouble will come for him...

Gray- I just want to see him again...

Henry- I would help you find him but we don't have anything to go on... He can be anyone, and anywhere...

Joseph- If you promise not to get mad at me I may be able to help you with that...

Henry- Please tell me you aren't talking about what I think you are talking about! You told me you stopped!

Joseph- You can never stop you can only get better at hiding it... Ever since mom died I've been learning more and more about magic... I have very little hands on experience but I should be able to find him...

Joseph took the letter, some items out of their secret ingredient drawer, and went to his room and when he came out he had a smile on his face.

Joseph- He's in St. Louis.

Henry- Aren't your cousins Sam and Dean working a case there?

David- Yeah, I believe they're hunting a Pagan God.

Gray- Keep them out of it! Dean'll kill him the moment he sees him!

Henry- No they won't, I'll make sure of it.

Gray's dad called Sam and Dean and gave them the general location of Levi, and asked them to find him and meet Gray at the Gateway Arch when he arrived at St. Louis.

Gray got in his car and took off for St. Louis. flooring it almost the entire way there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sam and Dean Winchester's point of view**

Dean- Where is he? I'm starting to think he isn't going to show up.

Sam- I think something is fishy about this... Why did they want us to keep the shifter alive?

Dean- I don't know but he better show up soon!

Sam- That's him isn't it?

Dean- I think so. Hey Gray!

Gray runs over to his second cousins.

Gray- You found him?

Sam- Yeah we found him. Would you mind explaining this to us?

Gray- I went on a date with him and I gave him holy colloidal silver to test if he was a monster or demon and he began to scream in pain and fell to the ground... He was a shapeshifter but I couldn't kill him, he never did anything wrong... He just wanted to get away from his parents and live a life, go to college, and accomplishing something. He's intelligent, and talented...

Dean- So we wasted hours of our time to help reunite you with your freak of nature boyfriend?

Sam- Dean! Don't you have any idea what he's been going through?

Gray- You should listen to your brother! I have a degree in psychology, so even I know that I'm liable to snap! Now where is he!?

Sam- He is living and working at The Golden Burger, a really good burger joint that he owns, it's not far from here.

Gray- I've got to admit it's not the first place I would look for him...

Sam- He also happens to be an outstanding citizen, gets the best reveiws from the health inspectors, and pays all his taxes. I agree with Gray. He's not a monster, he's a person with a gift.

Dean- Cut the sappy gay crap out.

Gray frowned.

Gray- Cut it out! Neither of us find it funny and both of us are offended by it!

Sam- So would you like us to give you a ride there?

Gray- Yes please. I'd really appreciate that.

They gave Gray a ride to the restaurant and waited outside.

Gray walked in not knowing who it was until the person behind the counter saw him.

Levi- I'm sorry I have to go... Would you cover for me?

Employee- Sure thing.

Levi tried to leave through the back door that only employees had access to so Gray would have to go back out the front and run around the building to get to him but Sam and Dean was already waiting for him.

Sam- We're not going to hurt you. We're friends of Gray's and he really wants to see you, and we don't want you running off.

Dean- And my brother here is the only thing keeping me from ganking your ass right now so don't give me the slightest reason to.

Gray came around the building now.

Gray- Levi!

Gray ran into Levi hugging him.

Levi- Gray you shouldn't have come!

Gray- I don't care! I'm sorry about everything! My family understands, and I understand, and for the first time since my mother died I am actually happy! Please come back with me!

Levi- I'll go back with you but I won't promise to stay. Who am I supposed to go back as? I already checked, my parents moved out already and I can't go back as Levi without any parents.

Gray- Come back as one of my second cousins! I'm sure you know a thing or two about fabricating an identity! You can live with me!

Levi- Sounds like it might work.

Sam- You two should get going. I am sure your family will want to work some of this out.

Sam and Dean watched as the two of them drove away.

Sam- Hey Dean?

Dean- Yeah?

Sam- Why were you such a dick to both of them?

Dean- He is in love with a fucking monster Sammy!

Sam- That's only half of what I meant. I meant picking on him for being gay.

Dean- What does it matter to you anyways Sam?

Sam- I happen to care about our cousin and I don't have a problem with him being gay. I'm sure it really hurts having someone call you gay like that. It's like your gay and you are trying to hide how gay you are.

Dean was blushing.

Dean- Sam that's not funny.

Sam- Wait! Dean? Seriously?

Dean- I'm not gay, I'm bi. Leave me alone about it.

Sam- Whats the difference?

Dean- I can still appreciate boobs!

Sam laughed before facepalming himself.

Sam- For how long Dean?

Dean- For about five years.

Sam- Why didn't you tell me?

Dean- It's none of your business, and I didn't know how you'd react.

Sam- To be honest, I kind of guessed long ago but I was never sure because you were still into girls.


	6. Chapter 6

**Gray Winchester's point of view**

Gray stops the car at a motel as it has gotten dark and they are only halfway home.

Gray- I'm done for the night. You have no idea how good it is to see you again Levi.

Levi- I could use some sleep too... Its good to see you too...

Gray- I love you Levi... _Wait is it the first time I've said this to him?_

Levi- And I love you Gray...

Gray- Can you at least promise me you'll be here when I wake up?

Levi- I can promise you that...

The two of them booked a room with one king sized bed and went in.

Gray took his shirt off to go to bed and Levi did the same but started to put it back on when Gray saw his back.

Levi- Please don't look at my back.

Gray- What was that on your back? _Why did I have to ask... Those were scars... He won't want to talk about it..._

Levi- Scars. I don't want to talk about it. No matter how many times I morph I can't get them to go away. Can we please talk about something else?

Gray- Well did you know my brother got into witchcraft when my mom died but my family just found out? _I suppose there are worse subjects I could have moved to..._

Levi- I guess that explains how you found me... Do you think your family will really be accepting of me?

Gray- It might be strange at first but I am sure they will accept you. _I wonder if Joseph will... I am not sure if he'll be able to..._

Levi just sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

Gray- You think my ring would look nice on a chain?

Levi- Yeah, I guess. Why do you ask?

Gray- It belonged to my mother so I won't get rid of it but it's made of silver so I can't hold your hand as long as I wear it...

Levi- I don't think my parents were ever my real parents. I've done so much research on shape shifters and I've read nothing about shapeshifters having two human parents. I also know that in order to shape shift without having to shed skin you have to be within four generations of the alpha shapeshifter.

Gray- I thought the alphas were just made up stories.

Levi- I know he's real. He has a psychic connection with all shapeshifters but I can block him out.

Gray- I suppose it really isn't easy having your abilities...

Levi- It's why my parents would...

Levi stopped talking mid-sentence...

Gray- I won't let my family do anything to you. I promise I will do everything within my power to keep anything like that from ever happening to you again.

Levi- It means a lot to me.

Gray- Anything for you.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sam and Dean Winchester's point of view**

Dean- Don't ever bring up what we talked about yesterday or I promise you I will break your nose.

Sam- You mean you being bi? Kind of hard to never bring up considering it is a way of life for you and we live together.

Dean- I've got to admit though, it'll be easier bringing guys to the motel room without worrying about you finding out what I did than having to go somewhere with them and... Mmmmm...

Dean seemed to be lost in thought...

Sam- Dean. Dean? Dean! Do I even want to know?

Dean- No probably not. Just thinking about that guy we saved from the windigo.

Sam was afraid to ask.

Sam- What about him?

Dean- What we did in the motel room while you were with the park rangers clearing everything up... We... well... it was something...

Dean chuckled while Sam just lost more and more color in his face feeling sick.

Sam- A little too much information, don't you think? Dean?

Dean- Huh? Oh sure. Sounds nice.

Sam scoffed.

Dean- What? Don't judge me.

Sam laughed at that comment.

Sam- Anyways... This Pagan... The victims don't seem to be connected in any way...

Dean- Well I've been thinking about that. I think it might be Hera.

Sam- Goddess of marriage and families?

Dean- Yeah her. The first victim just got divorced, the second victim was a hooker, the third victim was an abusive drunk, the fourth victim was divorced, and the third one was gay.

Sam- So you think she could be punishing people who don't appreciate their families or...

Dean- Yeah. Hookers are sluts, don't have any intention on getting married, have sex out of marriage, and gays can't have children, and last I checked they can't get married in Missouri. Oh and get this, her holy animal is the cow.

Sam- It certainly explains the hoof marks and the horn wounds. Does it say anything about how to kill her?

Dean- With the horn of a bull, covered in the blood of an abusive husband, the tears of a widow, a mother's breast milk, and...

Dean chuckled.

Dean- Well...

Sam- What is it?

Dean- the life creating seed of a man...

Sam- So I'll go reading through some obituaries, and go to a hospital. I have no idea how I am actually going to collect the tears or a woman's breast milk but what ever...

Dean- Try a single mother. They tend to be really desperate and easy to get.

Dean winked as he finished saying it.

Dean- I'll get a bull's horn and spend some time giving it my "seed" while your gone.

Sam- Don't look at porn on my computer!

Dean- Who knows? I might even give you a gay porn desktop background!

Sam looked back at Dean before he left the motel room.

Sam- I'm warning you.

After Sam left Dean waltzed over to Sam's computer.

Dean- I'm gonna risk it...

About two hours later Dean got a phone call...

Dean- Hello?

Sam- Dean. I'm in jail, I need you to bail me out.

Dean- For trying to get the tears or the breast milk?

Sam- The breast milk...

Dean- Wow your sick... Why'd you try that one first?

Sam- Shut up and get your ass down here to bail me out! Please tell me you did more than watch porn while I was out.

Dean- Uhhhh...

Dean hung up his phone and shut Sam's laptop before grabbing his keys and running out the door.


End file.
